1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries refer to batteries capable of being charged or discharged unlike primary batteries that are not chargeable, and the secondary battery has been widely used not only for compact electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, etc. but also for energy storage systems. During assembly or carrying of a secondary battery, a conductor may contact a terminal so that a positive electrode and a negative electrode are short-circuited, which may cause heating or firing of the secondary battery.